


Illegal (Joshler)

by thesnapwasbrutal



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, therapist, why oh why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnapwasbrutal/pseuds/thesnapwasbrutal
Summary: Tyler happened to have a crush on his patient, Josh.A therapist, having a crush on his patient.One word.





	Illegal (Joshler)

Tyler happened to have a crush on his patient, Josh.

 _A therapist_ , having a crush on  _his patient_. One word.

**_Illegal_ ** **.**

He couldn't help it. Josh was a kind, gentle, and cute man. Everything Tyler wanted and more. Tyler couldn't help staring when Josh got this twinkle in his eye from talking about something he loved, and he got to see that every day. He couldn't stop staring when Josh would laugh and bite his tongue slightly. He couldn't stop smiling whenever he was around.

Yes, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop. It didn't help when Tyler had a very... detailed dream about Josh in his office, which was  _soundproofed._

He was completely infatuated with the man, and it didn't go unnoticed.

Josh happened to catch every glance that came his way. Turns out, he was just as obsessed with Tyler. Just the very thought of him being with his therapist resulted in hot and steamy showers. He loved his fluffy, brown hair which would flip and flop when he laughed. It was so mesmerizing that he had it engraved in his memory. And the way Tyler would place a pen on his ear and forget it was there was adorable, and the pink that dusted his cheeks when he realized it could make Josh faint.

The two liked each other for almost a year, but both of them were too afraid to do anything about it. That might change today.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Tyler waited patiently for Josh in the empty reception, fiddling with his fingers. He didn't know why he was nervous- actually, scratch that. He knew why, and the reason just walked in. When he saw the redhead walk towards the counter, he smiled to himself, something Josh caught when he entered.

"Hey, Tyler," Josh said flashing a wide smile that brightened Tyler's day. The redhead motioned the brunette towards him bringing his head towards him, taking deep breaths to inhale the therapist's heavenly scent.

"You smell nice." Josh flushed when he realized he said that out loud. "S-sorry..."

"N-no... don't be," Tyler said as he watched the shade of red spread across Josh's face to his ears and neck in awe. How far did it go?

"T-the receptionist wants to check me in. Stay with me, Ty?" Josh asked lowering his voice to a whisper. He purposely brushed his arm against his, which sent a thousand shivers up and down Tyler's arm and back.

"Sure." Tyler struggled to remain calm. He didn't like physical contact with Josh for this exact reason, even though he craved it. Josh knew exactly what he was doing, and he loved the effect he had on Tyler.

"Ty, did you do something to your hair?" the redhead asked, before running his hands in the older man's hair as he bit his lip, pretending not to see the brunette staring at the pink flesh between his teeth. "It looks fluffier today." He said, carefully massaging his scalp.

Tyler wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of Josh's hands threading through his hair, but he couldn't. He let out a sigh of relief when Josh  _finally_  removed his hands from his head, regaining his composure.

Josh would be the death of him.

"O-oh... I um..." Tyler cleared his throat."I tried this new shampoo... I-I guess it worked." He replied with a small shrug.

Josh smiled at the man. He had no idea he could be so cute. Would he look more adorable when he was flustered?

"You know, last night, I was lonely, all alone with nothing to do..." Josh said staring at the blushing man, running his hand over his forearm. "I should really find someone to keep me...  _busy_."

Tyler gulped. He wasn't sure if Josh intended it to sound...  _sexual_ , but he couldn't have been mistaken. He reached his hand to his collar and tugged at it, suddenly feeling quite hot and bothered.

"O-okay." Tyler stuttered. The oblivious receptionist gave them a wave saying they could go now.

They walked slowly to his office, Josh absolutely loving how he affected Tyler.

"You alright Ty?" The redhead asked, seeing Tyler staring at the ground, muttering something inaudible. His fists were clenched and his eyebrows were furrowed.

_Did Josh go too far?_

The therapist answered with a deep hum, not being able to answer.

As soon as they entered his office, the older man made sure to lock the padded door before pinning Josh against it whilst staring at him with fully dilated pupils with an intensity Josh found indescribable.

"T-Tyler?"

"Josh, try to be discreet next time," Tyler said, sending a shiver down Josh's spine. Turns out the naturally shy man could be dominant.

"Well... I-I..." It was Josh's turn to stutter, blushing as he heard the older man chuckle above his head.

"I've liked you for some time now..." He said, gently running one of his hands down Josh's cheek. "I just needed a sign."

_"And you gave me one."_

"God, Ty, just kiss me." Josh breathed out, watching as Tyler leaned in.

Tyler slowly kissed the redhead as Josh sighed dreamily into it. He wanted this for so long and he couldn't believe it was happening. Tyler licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance and Josh was quick to comply, moaning into the kiss. It quickly grew heavy and messy, where they were ravishing each other's mouths with a burning passion that they could no longer contain.

Tyler took his shirt off, nipping at his flesh and leaving a sloppy trail of pink and purple hickeys that would pigment his skin. When he saw Josh's sleeve tattoo, his breath hitched.

"To be honest," Tyler said pinching Josh's nipples, earning a moan deep in his throat. "I've wanted you... since I laid my eyes on you."

Josh moved his hands from Tyler's neck and started removing his shirt, button by button. When it was finally off, he ran his hands all over his chest, silently moaning, feeling every dip and crevice if his abs and v-line, Feeling every detail.

Tyler pulled away before bringing two fingers towards Josh's now swollen pink lips. "Suck." He said as he saw the younger quickly obey and thoroughly coat his fingers with saliva. He could feel Josh's tongue circling around the digits, and could only watch with hunger and lust. His pants tightened as he watched the redhead expertly work on his fingers.

He dragged the moment for as long as he could until he saw the redhead's hand disappear beneath his pants.

"Na-ah, no touching," Tyler said while finally removing his fingers from the mouth he so desperately wanted to feel around himself. Josh slowly removed his hand from his crotch and pouted.

"But--"

"No butts, baby boy... maybe except yours," Tyler said while motioning Josh to turn around. "On your hands and knees, please," he asked. Josh complied without hesitation. Tyler quickly got rid of Josh's pants and heard him sigh with relief. He took his precious time kissing up and down his thighs, relishing the tiny sounds Josh was making.

He heard the redhead's breath hitch when he cupped his cheeks and massaged them. He was like putty in his hands.

"You like that?" Tyler asked with a chuckle while squeezing them harder, earning a throaty moan from Josh.

"M-more... _ahh~_ " Was all the younger could utter when he felt Tyler lick a flat stripe on his hole. "Oh god... please!" Josh said, feeling his tounge work him open, squirming 'till Tyler had to hold him still.

"Tell me what you want, Josh," Tyler said with a smirk. He loved seeing Josh's flushed complexion as he tried to restrain himself from moaning.

" _Plea~_  I-I want you to,  _ah~_ " Josh cut himself off with a pornographic moan as he felt one of Tyler's fingers slip inside his tight ring of muscle.

Tyler eventually added another finger, enjoying Josh's struggle with his mewls and moans. "Use your words, baby boy."

The redhead made a struggled sound as Tyler grabbed his shaft with his other hand and pumped it unbearably slowly.

" _Tyler_ ~" Josh exclaimed, throwing his head back with pure ecstasy. It was absolute torture, but the best kind.

"Ty,  _ahh~_  I want you to fuck me! Please!" He gasped, shuddering as Tyler moved his thumb over his slit.

"Hold on," Tyler said as he stood up and moved to his desk. Josh whined at the loss of contact. "Don't move baby."

Josh could only wiggle his ass in the air, as he tried to wait patiently for him to come back.

Josh heard footsteps behind him as moved his head to see Tyler standing with a bottle of lube only in his underwear. He could see the clear outline of Tyler's manhood and licked his lips in desperation.

"Do you think I could... maybe... you know..." Josh struggled to ask what he wanted, hoping Tyler would understand.

"Oh... baby boy," Tyler chuckled. "Unless you say it, you won't get a taste."

Josh made a sound of desperation as he stared at Tyler smirking down at him. Two could play at that game.

"May I please suck your cock, Tyler?" He purred innocently as he fluttered his eyelashes, locking eyes with the brunette.

Tyler was visibly taken aback, he was most certainly not expecting Josh to say it.

_He loved it._

"After you, baby boy." He said, watching bewildered as Josh crawled towards him with a different gleam in his eye, a more playful one.

Josh sat in front of Tyler's crotch and started planting open-mouthed kisses on his clothed length. A struggled moan escaped Tyler's mouth and that encouraged the younger man that he was doing a good job.

Josh curled his fingers into the elastic waistband of the older man's underwear and slowly dragged them down, letting Tyler's cock spring free and hit his stomach.

Josh slowly wrapped his mouth over the head and gently bobbed up and down, hollowing his cheeks and eliciting beautiful moans from Tyler. He slowly went all the way down his shaft with no struggle at all until he felt hair ticking his nose. He took three quick breaths through his nose and hummed around Tyler sending vibrations through him, making him gasp and moan, before swirling his tongue around the head.

"Baby boy, you're doing so well...  _oh_ ~," Tyler said while slightly bucking his hips into his mouth.

Josh's cheeks dusted a pink rose as he silently enjoyed the praise. He bobbed his head faster, enjoying the moans Tyler was making and brought his hand to fondle his balls.

Tyler laced his fingers into Josh's hair, grabbed his head and started fucking his mouth. The redhead enjoyed every moment of it, drool running down the side of his mouth, eyes tearing up, humming every now and then around Tyler, and looking up at his heavenly blissed out expression.

"It's like you were m-made for this... You're amazing, baby boy..."

Tyler's mouth was open slack, his cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyebrows were firmly knit together. He had beads of sweat rolling down his face which made him look like he was glowing.

The older man abruptly stopped his motions, not wanting to let go so soon. Josh pouted when Tyler removed himself from his mouth. He already missed the feeling of him on his tongue.

Tyler smiled and pushed Josh down so he was lying on his back on the couch. He leaned in dangerously close to Josh's face maintaining eye contact.

"Don't worry baby boy," Tyler said moving down to kiss Josh. "We're just getting started." He said, leaving dark spots on his neck.

"Please...  _D-_  Tyler..." Josh moaned, wanting something to happen. "I need you..."

Tyler moved to align himself with Josh's hole. "Are you sure, Joshy?" Tyler asked, wanting his full consent while coating his erection with lube.

"Please, Please, yes...  _please_..."

Seeing that he wanted this, Tyler slowly pushed inside the mewling man, fully sheathed himself inside the warm muscle. His grip on Josh's hips was increasing as he struggled to keep his composure.

"Holy fuck, you're so tight Joshy, shit," Tyler said, giving Josh time to adjust to the stretch, nipping at his jaw, neck and chest to distract him.

Josh, never hearing Tyler curse before, was extremely turned on. It was hot to hear him curse. "P-please...  _ah~_... m-move..."

Tyler did not hesitate to oblige and slowly snapped his hips back and forth, soliciting delicious moans from the angelic man below him.

Tyler couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Josh looked like this, his face red, flushed and sweaty. Tyler increased his pace slamming in and out of Josh. Skin slapping and moans were the only sounds filling his office.

"You like my cock, don't you baby boy?" Tyler asked biting on Josh's collar bone, earning a loud obscene moan.

"Yes...  _ah~_ Daddy, Fuck... H-harder--" Josh said losing himself in the moment. Realisation suddenly dawned over him as he covered his mouth with one hand as he turned a dark shade of red. It spread to his ears and his neck, spreading further to his chest. A spew of apologies and tiny moans came soon after.

_Tyler didn't stop._

"I-I'm sorry...  _ahh~_  I-I understand if you don't want to-  _so good_...."

"I don't mind, baby boy. In fact," Tyler said, making Josh gasp while snapping his hips hitting his prostate, the spot that made the redhead sputter lewd moans. He grabbed Josh's length and roughly jerked him off. "It only makes this better."

Josh moaned the loudest he had ever. He saw stars and he reached his climax, a complete state of bliss and ecstasy. "Right there, Daddy! Yes... please...  _ah~"_ He said as he shot his load onto his stomach. He moaned and screamed, Tyler still drilling into him. It was becoming borderline painful from oversensitivity but he relished it.

"Shit, Joshy," Tyler said feeling a familiar tightening in his core. "I'm gonna cum... fuck..." His movements were getting sloppy as he chased his release.

"Please," Josh said breathlessly, pulling Tyler's face closer to his, maintaining eye contact. "Cum in me."

Tyler lost it and came with a loud moan, shooting his load deep inside Josh. His movements stilled and the only sound left in his office was heavy panting. He slowly pulled out of Josh, watching his cum slowly drip out of his now stretched out hole.

"You were so good, baby boy." Tyler finally said after calming down, watching aa the flush spread on Josh's cheeks. He leaned down and kissed Josh softly, with a newfound gentleness he didn't know he possessed. "You were so good for me..."

Tyler travelled downwards and stopped over Josh's stomach as he scooped some of his cum into his mouth. Making sure to maintain eye contact, Tyler moved back to kiss him, passing Josh's cum back and forth, Tyler eventually swallowing it.

"W-we should probably clean up," Tyler said, realising Josh was too stunned to say anything. He slowly rose up and walked towards his desk, getting his wet wipes. He came back and cleaned up Josh and himself, making sure to leave no evidence of their... rendezvous.

After cleaning up, they both sat down on the couch still naked and cuddled together, enjoying each others warmth. Josh let out a small laugh, catching Tyler's attention.

"What?" Tyler asked fearing a negative response.

_"That should've happened sooner."_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me. That was my first attempt at writing smut.


End file.
